Masters of the Universe
by Onthejon
Summary: My Recreation of Eternia


_**Masters of the Universe**_

Chapter 1: Ominous Beginnings

Long ago on the planet Eternia, T'ernos, a powerful and mystic smith, created a sword of power for his King. The sword was beautifully crafted with many enchantments and technological wonders... it was by the far the most powerful sword in the universe.

When T'ernos had finished the sword he presented it to his ruler, King Grayskull, who humbly accepted the gift and deeply thanked T'ernos. Grayskull was a wise and powerful ruler but he was troubled. He loved Eternia and all of its peoples and would see to it that they stay unharmed at any cost, but in his heart he knew that he could not do this. He knew this wonderful land and the peoples that inhabited it would not long enjoy the peace they now had.

King Grayskull ruled Eternia from Castle Grayskull, a shining light in the center of the land. Its ivory walls radiated under the Eternian Sun and all who looked upon it felt their heart at ease. It was indeed a glorious sight. The Castle's front was an eerie yet protective skull, with its mouth forming at a lowered drawbridge, welcoming good and threatening evil.

Grayskull had ruled the land for many years along with his magical Queen, Veena, and his trusted warrior counsel. Long ago they had saved Eternia from an Evil warlord who had vowed to take the land and remake it in his vile image, Hisss, King of the Snakemen. The Snakemen had terrorized and devoured all who stood in their path and soon Hisss had an army that could overtake the world, and he did. Kingdom by kingdom, they all fell to Hisss, who now had declared himself the Emperor of All. Nothing seemed able to stop him until he came to the last kingdom of Eternia. His Generals had already captured the kingdom's ruler, whom they delivered to Hisss to devour. With all hope lost, Grayskull, a mighty warrior, gathered all of the people to him and led them to war against the Snakemen. It was a gruesome battle. The Snakemen's blood lust and appetite for flesh was a horrific sight to behold, but the people remained steadfast as Grayskull led them against the Snakes. Quieting their fear, they cut through the Snakemen in one uniform charge. Heads fell, arms flew, and blood splattered until at last Grayskull found himself against the dreadful Hisss. They struggled against each other for what seemed an eternity until finally it seemed the Snake-king had bested Grayskull, but as Hisss prepared to devour the warrior, Grayskull smiled. A flash of light shone throughout the battlefield as all of the Snakemen rose in the air, contorting into a whirlpool of venom and fangs as they vanished from sight forever. The battle had been a diversion. Veena, Grayskull's sorceress had created a rift to another dimension and trapped the Snakemen there for all time.

It all seemed but a dream to Grayskull now, saving Eternia, being made its ruler and wiping Evil from the land, dreams that he had not the time to recall for he knew unless he acted now, all that he had fought for would be lost. And he was right. At that very moment, far from the Castle, near the Valley of Dragons, a craft landed. Its size and ominous shape blocked out the setting sun. It was Hordak, the conqueror of all and leader of the Horde. Destroyers, enslavers, the Horde had spent years traveling from planet to planet subjugating the inhabitants to the will of Hordak. His technologically enhanced army proved unstoppable. From the planets he conquered he took their greatest warriors and made them his Generals: Leech, a giant lizard type monster whose strength was matched by his power to suck the life force out of an opponent; Mantenna, a four-legged bat creature whose protruding eyes released a heat beam and was a master of mind control; Grizzlor, a terrible monster covered in long flowing hair with immense size and strength; and Modulok, a shape shifting plague upon the universe. As terrible as they were, they paled in comparison to their leader. A master of the dark arts and a technological mastermind, Hordak could accomplish anything he willed. A door on the craft slid open, as thousands of soldiers poured out like a waterfall of silver and black. They surrounded the craft, a swarm increasing in size and number until you could no longer see the ground. The craft's arrival and the sudden movements of the legions alarmed the nearby dragons who began to move forward and inspect the new arrivals. As they approached, a shrouded figure slowly stepped out of the ship, the white of his skin glowing in the rising darkness. As the Dragons prepared to destroy the invaders, he stopped, raised his head slightly and exhaled a slow breath. Instantly a brilliant green light encompassed the entire valley. When it dissipated the dragons were gone. The figure removed his hood and snorted.

The next morning King Grayskull assembled his council to share with them his fear. The wise warriors were taken aback. Arrogantly, they denounced Grayskull's worries, telling him that they had destroyed the Evil of the land and that there was no reason for Grayskull's fear. The humble king sat back in his throne and became deep in thought. Veena, his queen, noticed his sorrow and had the council dismissed. Once in private, Veena reminded the King that the council, for all their wisdom, were just mortal and still subject to pride like everyone else. Grayskull looked up at his loving wife and smiled. He knew that but he also knew his time was running out. Stepping off his throne and walking towards a window, the King looked lovingly on Eternia, its deep blue rivers, the wild colors of its plant life and the blazing yellow of the sun. He looked back at Veena and asked what he should do. Returning his gaze, Veena told him to go and rest for now. The King agreed and entered his chambers.

Chapter 2: Shaking the Heavens

The Horde had wasted little time in their conquest of Eternia. They destroyed everyone and everything in front of them. The Eternian peoples tried to fight back but to no avail. Living in peace for so long they had long forgotten the ways of war and were no match for the Horde's battle hardened soldiers. As each village was destroyed the best warriors were pitted against Hordak's Generals. No one survived. As they slaughtered the people they heard rumblings of a king and Castle Grayskull. Ready for a challenge, Hordak gathered his whole invasion force and headed for the Castle.

T'ernos the Smith saw the Horde force charging through the country side, inching closer to Castle Grayskull. He headed back to Grayskull as fast as he could to warn the King. King Grayskull was meeting with his council when the smith arrived. Scrambling to the throne room, the wise smith told them all that he had seen. The council was shocked at this revelation and they all realized that this was the cause of the King's fear. The King realized it as well and was grieved. He thanked T'ernos and told him to seek shelter. The King then returned to his chambers leaving the council and Queen Veena in the throne room.

Grayskull wept bitterly, his time was up. Eternia, the world he loved with all of his being... no longer would he be able to watch its majestic sun climb over the mountains or see its vast oceans and walk through its dense forests. Standing tall, King Grayskull put on his glimmering ivory armor and grabbed his axe and shield and prepared to leave his chambers. T'ernos' sword, he had almost forgotten the gift of the smith, he pulled it out of its sheath and studied the mighty sword. When he accepted it from the smith, he paid little attention to it but now he noticed all of the amazing detail. The shape of the handle felt perfect in his hands, and the blade was long and broad, engraved with great detail and down the center of the blade there was an inscription that read 'By the power of Grayskull'. The sword was indeed a mighty gift. Strapping it behind him, Grayskull entered his throne room, startling his council who were overtaken by guilt of their earlier pride. The King noticed this and smiled warmly to them. His friends and trusted allies, he would not leave this world without making peace with them. He forgave them all and had them gather the army. As they left, the mystical Queen Veena approached the King, bowing low to the ground and hiding her face. His great love, he knelt down in front of her and raised her head to meet his. Looking into her tear laden face, he embraced her and kissed her one last time. The King told her that he would not survive the battle and to be strong, she knew this was true and, fighting back more tears, went to prepare for battle.

Grayskull descended from the throne room to the lower levels of the Castle to find the council and the army ready for war. He looked towards the stables and summoned his steed, his mighty Lion. Petting the war cat softly, he climbed into the saddle.

Castle Grayskull, the immense ivory structure was beyond Hordak's wildest imaginations. It would indeed make the perfect palace and this planet would become the Horde's new seat of power. Smiling slightly to himself, he signaled for battle lines to be drawn. Stepping into his air chariot, he looked upon the greatness of his mighty army. They were the finest fighting force alive. The sheer number of them alone was overwhelming. Fitted with his crafted armor that carried infinite technological wonders, there was never any doubt of success. Looking towards his generals he signaled the battle cry.

The sudden rush of noise left little doubt in everyone's mind, they were here. The King, astride his mighty Lion, faced his troops. He looked out among them, taking note of their loyalty and trust in him. He wondered who would lead them when he was gone, who would they give such blind loyalty to. He loved them all and was proud of their courage. Noticing Queen Veena at the top of the balcony, he gave her a nod, which she returned and headed to her perch on top of the Castle. Then he raised his mighty sword aloft and shouted as loud as he could the inscription T'ernos had put on the sword, 'By the power of Grayskull!' His army, feeling his mighty strength and courage among them, raised their weapons proudly and shouted the cry of their King. The sound of their voices vibrated through the walls and into the outlying city where the Horde army lay waiting. Then, turning back towards the front, the King signaled for the Jawbridge to be lowered and rushed out with his army to meet the invaders.

Legendary, Epic, Awesome... the battle raged with such vigor and violence that the sky seemed red. Finally seeing some strength in his soon to be throneworld, Hordak and his generals joined in the battle against the mighty King. Bodies were everywhere. The pace of the battle proved to be brutal on Grayskull's army, but watching their King continuing the fight, they took courage and fought on. As if they were magnetic poles being drawn toward each other, Grayskull and Hordak inched closer together on the battlefield until finally they came face to face. Wasting little time, Hordak raised his hand and a brilliant blast of energy was hurled toward the King. In reflex, he raised his sword up to his face, deflecting the blast back at one of the Horde generals as he himself flew towards the ground from the power of Hordak. Seeing what happened, Queen Veena took flight from her perch on the Castle and descended down to the battlefield putting herself between the King and Hordak. The Evil conqueror again released an energy blast, but Veena, chanting a spell, dissolved it. With a full smile upon his face, Hordak began to release a massive barrage against the Queen, which she struggled to stand against. Grayskull, sitting up from the blast saw his Queen squaring off against the invader. He gritted his teeth and charged back at the Evil one striking him with his sword, sending the invader flying. Turning towards Veena, he reminded her of the spell she used on the Snakemen the many years before. Nodding, she flew back to the perch to cast the spell. As the awesome light began to form around the battlefield, Hordak noticed the Queen on her perch and shot one last blast out towards her as he was raised into the vortex with his army. As the mystic Queen finished the spell she looked down in horror to see her King face down on the battlefield surrounded by the army. In an instant she was there beside him. Turning him over, she saw the massive hole in his chest; she realized what he had done for her. Struggling for air, the King looked up towards the sky of Eternia, seeing the glory of its sun as his vision left him, and with his last breath he uttered his final words, 'I have the power.'

King Grayskull, the wise and mighty ruler of Eternia was dead. As the warriors began to grieve, T'ernos the Smith walked up and saw the fallen King. With a tear in his eye he chanted a spell and the body of the King rose into the air and turned transparent. Then with a flick of his wrist, T'ernos sent the King into the mighty sword he had crafted. Queen Veena, the council, and the mighty army all looked upon the smith, inquiring his reasons for his actions. T'ernos explained that more Evil was still to befall Eternia and the land would once again need its king. Helping the Queen to her feet, he grasped the sword and disappeared.

Chapter 3: A New Age

Queen Veena was a strong warrior, a powerful sorceress and very wise, but she was still prone to grief and despair. Everyday had been a nightmare for her following Grayskull's death. She missed her wise and valiant husband more than she could comprehend, and with each passing day life became more unbearable. She longed for freedom from the ache in her heart and she knew as long as she led the people of the Eternia that the pain would never be gone. Assembling the council, she informed them that she would no longer be able to rule and protect the people and that she would leave them under their protection. The council was saddened; having just lost their King, the thought of losing their Queen was unbearable. Queen Veena encouraged them and told them not to worry. Rising in the air, she chanted an inaudible spell that sent waves of blue and white rippling through the air that transformed the Council. Immediately they felt a power surging through them, increasing their collective wisdom and giving them mastery over the elements. Finishing the spell, the Queen gave the Council instructions to move the Kingdom to another part of Eternia and leave her at Castle Grayskull. They were also to watch over the royal line of King Grayskull, which continued through his nephew Aldor and his family. The council agreed and gathered all the Eternian people for the pilgrimage to their new kingdom. The Queen bade them all farewell and told them that they will always have a friend in Castle Grayskull.

The travel to their new kingdom proved long and arduous, but after years of labor and perseverance their new home, Eternos, was established. The main structure in Eternos was called the Hall of Wisdom, and it was home to the council, or as they were called by the people of Eternia, the Elders. There, the Elders watched over and protected Eternos for many long years.

Keeping their promise to Queen Veena, the Elders appointed Aldor as the Captain of Eternos and endowed upon him their collective wisdom of the ways of warfare and justice. Aldor, in turn, raised an army to protect the Kingdom and taught them the ways of war and peace. And for a time, Eternia was free from strife. The tranquility enjoyed by the planet was so great in this period that it became known as the Golden Age, or the Days of the Elders. Though the Kingdom was indeed at peace, the Elders saw to it that the protectors of Eternia were never lax and were always training and perfecting the art of war, for they still remembered the cryptic warning of the mystical smith T'ernos, those many years ago, that more Evil would still befall Eternia. Never forgetting this, or the cost of their pride in those days, they stayed ever vigilant; waiting for the time that action would be needed.

As the years passed, so did the peoples of Eternia, but the Elders themselves never aged. The line of Captains passed through Aldor's family, from father to son, for many generations until the time came when few could recall the days before the Golden Age. King Grayskull and his mighty sword had long since become legend and myth to the people, a bedtime story for their young. Castle Grayskull itself had become lost through the ages, though many a treasure seeker tried to find it. It, along with the King was now just a happy thought in the back of one's mind.

Chapter 4: Waning of the Golden Age

As time passed a new Captain accepted the responsibility of protecting Eternia, Meeren. Meeren proved an astute learner and surpassed his father in his knowledge of battle. Though respected by his parents, he was envied by his brother, Marek. Marek longed to have the power and honor that came with being Captain and felt that he was indeed the better of two brothers. To escape his emotions, Marek left the kingdom to endure a life of wandering about the lands of Eternia. He spent years traversing the land, crossing the Mystic Mountains and the Ice Mountains to the north. There he came into the realm of the dragons and their leader, Granamyr. Learning their language, he became a guest in their land and a student of their ways.

Eventually, Marek shared with Granamyr the reason for his wandering and of his jealousy. The Dragon Lord warned Marek that unless he made peace with his brother his soul would forever be darkened and all his works would lead to sorrow. His jealousy hardened his heart to Granamyr's wisdom. He cursed the Dragon Lord and all of his folk for siding with his brother and left in a rage. Leaving the Ice Mountains, he made his way south and then east across the Sand of Time. On foot, the journey seemed an eternity. With each step, Marek lost more of who he was, letting his anger consume him. Indeed, it was his anger that powered him through the unforgiving desert and in time he came to the forgotten kingdom of Zalesia. Collasping at the entrance, he slept for days.

Marek awoke in a strange room filled horns and a silhouetted figure appeared before him. The figure introduced himself as the Faceless One. Sharing with Marek, he told of how his kingdom fell before the King Hisss and his Snakemen eons ago. The Faceless One himself was cursed by Hisss to forever wander his home and remember his failure to protect the city. Moved by his words, Marek felt that he had finally found someone to sympathize with him. Marek shared of his journeys to the Faceless One and of his falling out with his brother. The Faceless One disappeared from the room, leaving Marek alone with his thoughts. Marek again fell into a deep sleep. Sometime later he felt himself summoned to a central room in the fallen fortress. There Marek found the Faceless One upon a throne waiting for him. The shell of a King told Marek that his feelings toward his brother will be the death of him. Marek fell to his knees and questioned the spirit on how he could free himself of his curse. The Faceless One told him to make peace with Meeren to be released from his torment. Once again, an uncontrollable rage came over Marek and his eyes seemed to blaze.

He left Zalesia without saying a word. Walking for miles he came to a sheer cliff face. Standing at the edge, he had found his escape. Hovering a foot over the side, Marek took a breath and prepared himself for the plunge. As he stepped, a voice entered his head. 'MAREK'. The voice boomed through his skull though it seemed as a whisper. Again he heard the voice and fell back from the cliff face. Looking around, he saw a ruined building. Marek had paid little attention to it before, assuming it had been a part of the ruined kingdom. Walking inside, he found a slab of concrete with a single beam of light shining upon it. Upon it, he found a shining red amulet. It seemed to glow with a fiery light as if it came from the heavens. Shuddering he reached out and touched the amulet. Immediately a bright red glow encompassed him as began to hover in the sky. The glow drew inward and suddenly shot inside him traveling through his mouth. Marek fell to the floor with a thud. Sitting up he grabbed the amulet and walked out of the ruined building. Looking up to the sky, he felt himself rise. Slowly at first, he burst forth into the heavens. From the top of the world, he felt new power flowing through him. Finally his eyes came to rest upon the kingdom of Eternos. Smiling, he made knew plans for himself.

In the time that Marek had been gone, decades had passed. Meeren had grown old and married, giving way to his children Miro and Mira. Miro had been a great student of his father, learning much of his wisdom. Mira herself had become an apprentice to the Elders, learning much and had become well respected in the land. The time came when the Elders purposed to spend an extended time in meditation to reflect upon the past and look to the future. They felt that the Evil T'ernos had spoken of drew near and wanted to prepare themselves for that time. Miro and Mira had been left in charge of the Hall of Wisdom as Meeren led the rest of the kingdom. It was at this time that Marek returned home. Hovering through the city gates, the people were startled by this mage in a flowing red cape. Pulling out his amulet he released a bolt of energy through the town, destroying all in his path. In a loud voice he called for his brother to face him. Word reached Captain Meeren of some destroyer at the gates. He called for his army and rushed to meet him. By the forsight of the Elders, the army had never been lax and even now they were ready to do battle. As the people fled to the center of town, the army flanked Marek and Meeren stepped forward at the center. 'At last it ends', Marek taunted. 'Whoever you are, you are foolish to come at us with evil intent. Stand down!', Meeren ordered. Marek scowled and rushed at the opposing army.

The shouts of the battle of reached the Hall of Wisdom. Miro felt his soul leap. Turning to Mira he told her to summon the Elders as he rushed to help his father. Coming to the battlefield, he found bodies strewn about the town. Hands grasping weapons that could not move, faces gritting teeth preparing for what had struck them. In the midst of it all he saw the body of his father, hunched over and breathing heavily. Running to his side, he caught Meeren as he fell backward, his head in resting on Miro's arm. Slowly a figure hovered closer behind Miro. 'Marek…' the captain breathed to his son as he fell to sleep. Turning quickly, Miro laid his eyes upon his father's bane. 'No, not Marek, brother. I am Marzo!' 'Marek?', Miro questioned, 'You are my Uncle?' 'I am your beginning and I am your end. I am Marzo! Drop your sword and serve me!', Marek ordered haughtily. Miro gripped his sword tightly and stood tall. 'I serve none but the people and the Elders. Prepare to meet your end, monster.' Miro charged at Marzo and the two clashed swords. Upon seeing that the skill of Miro surpassed his own, Marzo grasped amulet and prepared to blast the young warrior. Just as he was about to strike, he felt his body freeze in position. Time seemed to stop. Suddenly a young woman approached surrounded figures clad in luminescent blue.

The Elders removed the amulet from Marek as Mira ran to her father's side with Miro. Looking at one another the Elders turned to Marek. 'Repent of your jealousy, Marek, and rejoin your people. Too long have you hardened your heart.' Marek spit upon the beings of spirit and shouted, 'Marek is dead. I am now and forever Count Marzo, leader of a people who cursed him! I will never relent and your power one day be mine!' The Elders turned Marek into a stunted dark old man, a reflection of how he allowed himself to become. They banished him from the land and sent his amulet far out of reach across the land of Eternia.

After lamenting their great loss, the people of Eternia turned to the Elders who made Miro the new Captain. Mira rejoined the Elders in the Hall of Wisdom and continued o learn from their teachings.

Chapter 5: Allies and Enemies


End file.
